


Blue Ain't Your Color

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Blue Ain't Your Color

_Blue looks good on the sky_  
_Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall_  
 _But darling, it don’t match your eyes_  
 _I’m tellin’ you_  
 _You don’t need that guy_  
 _It’s so black and white_  
 _He’s stealin’ your thunder_  
 _Baby, blue ain’t your color_

* * *

 “I didn’t think I would see anyone I knew here,” you heard someone say.

Glancing up from the whiskey you were nursing you were surprised to see Cain standing beside your seat at the bar.

“What in the world are you doing here?” you asked.

“I just finished helping Dean with a hunt and decided to try and erase the memory before heading home.”

“I see,” you replied, looking back at your drink. “Does that ever actually work?”

“No. Not yet. May I sit down?” he said, gesturing to the stool next to you.

“Sure.”

“I noticed you weren’t helping your brothers with this hunt,” Cain remarked after a few moments of silence.

“I took a sick day,” you replied sarcastically.

Cain didn’t say anything more for a long time.  He quietly sat beside you and watched you finish one whiskey and start to nurse another.  He could tell you weren’t drinking to get drunk and by the way you stared at the glass without looking up you were clearly upset.

“You know, blue doesn’t look good on you,” he said.

You looked down at the black dress you had on before looking up at him in confusion.

“You look sad,” he said with a shrug, taking another drink of his beer.

You licked your lips. “My friend…” you trailed off, not sure how to define what you two had been.

“Ah. The boyfriend who doesn’t know you are a hunter friend?” Cain asked.

You nodded, not realizing Dean had told him about your boyfriend. “That one. He doesn’t understand why I spend so much time with my brothers.  We fight a lot.  All the time really. He was supposed to take me out tonight but he didn’t show up.”

“Could he have forgotten?” Cain suggested.

“I called his cell and a woman answered,” you replied bitterly. “I knew better.  I should never have tried to have a normal relationship with a normal person.  Thanks to my family I’ll always be cursed.”

“Maybe you should stop trying to find a normal person.  You are far from normal.  But that’s not a bad thing.  You are strong, beautiful, and brave.  Find someone you can share those qualities with instead of having to hide them,” Cain said.

“Clearly you’ve never tried to explain to a regular person what a hunter is and that demons and ghosts exist.  It doesn’t exactly make for good pillow talk,” you said.

Cain sighed, looking around the small bar room. “Dance with me.”

You gave him a dry laugh. “Do I look like I want to dance?”

“No, which is exactly why you are going to,” he replied, his hand circling your wrist and gently pulling you forward. 

You allowed Cain to lead you out on the dance floor as the next song played. When he wrapped his arms around your body you had to admit it felt good just to be held.  You didn’t have to worry you would say or do something that would reveal the truth and you didn’t have to always be on guard. You could just be you, knowing someone else was there who understood you and could protect you if you let yourself relax. 

Cain smiled as he felt your body loosen and your head fall on his shoulder. 

When the song was over he led you back to the bar and ordered a fresh round of drinks.

“Thank you,” you said, licking your lips, your body suddenly buzzing.

“For what?”

“Take me home tonight,” you blurted out in response.

Cain slowly sat his beer bottle down. “Y/N?”

“I’m not drunk. Okay? I just….I just need to feel what I just felt again.  Take me home with you tonight. I promise I’ll leave in the morning. No strings attached.”

“No,” Cain said gently.

You slumped in the seat, embarrassment turning your face red and tears burning your eyes.

“Hey,” Cain said, his finger touching your chin and turning you towards him. “You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You are strong, sexy, and funny.  I have wanted you in my arms and in my bed for a long time.  I’m saying no because I don’t want you this way. I want you to come to me because you want me. Because you know I’ll always understand you and you’ll never have to lie or hide parts of yourself from me.  I want you to come to me because you can’t get me off your mind.   Not as a rebound and not as a way to make yourself feel better when you are hurting.”

Before you could respond he stood. “Now lets get you home,” he said, taking your arm and leading you outside where with a snap of his fingers you were back at the bunker.

Months passed before you saw Cain again.  You often thought about what he said, but mostly you thought about the moment you spent in his arms out on that dance floor.  The smell of wood that clung to his skin, the feel of his long fingers against your back, and, most of all, the sense of safety, acceptance, and belonging you felt in his embrace.

It was when Sam and Dean returned from a hunt and Cain was with them that you realized what you were going to do.  Slipping into one of the few dresses you owned, this one a soft blue color, you went out to greet him.  You ignored the strange looks from your brothers as you walked in and touched his shoulder, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Cain took your hand, stepping back to look at your dress.  “I was wrong.  Blue is definitely your color.”

“Buy me a drink?” you asked him.

“I would be glad to,” he replied with a smile.

 


End file.
